12 Days of Romance
by Punk Rock Kitsune
Summary: Twelve different oneshots for the twelve days of Christmas! What kind of misadventures will YGO and the gang get into with the gifts from the song? Chapter 1: Kiddyshipping


**I realize that this is not the most original idea, but I'd like to give it a go! Many people think that the twelve days of Christmas start twelve days before Christmas, but it actually starts Christmas day until January sixth. I didn't know that until I looked it up, lol. I had a poll up asking what 12 pairings would you like featured, but I only had one voter vote 8. I'll use those eight and pick the other four…unless more people vote! Well, the first oneshot is Kiddyshipping! Here we go!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rated T for later chapters<strong>_

_**Summary: Twelve different oneshots for the twelve days of Christmas! What kind of misadventures will YGO and the gang get into with the gifts from the song?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the Twelve Days of Christmas.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me<strong>_

_**A partridge in a pear tree**_

Mokuba nervously tottered towards Seto's office. His hands were sweaty and he was visibly shaking. Mokuba timidly knocked on Seto's office door.

"Who is it?" Seto asked.

"It's me." Mokuba replied, walking in his office.

"Oh, what is it, Mokuba?" Seto asked as he steadily typed on his computer.

"What do you know about a fruit for girls?" Mokuba asked.

"I suggest asking Roland about that stuff. I have nothing to say about the birds and the bees. Or the flowers and the trees, whatever you call it nowadays. I have a company to manage, not a harem." Seto replied quickly.

"No! Not that kind of fruit!" Mokuba cried, blushing. "I mean an actual fruit!"

"You're not making any sense. Explain yourself." Seto ordered.

"Well…" Mokuba began.

_**Flashback: Last week**_

_Rebecca Hawkins stared at a fruit vendor across the street as she and Mokuba were seated in an ice cream shop, waiting to be served. She sighed as the twelve year olds' "date" continued._

"_Is something wrong, Bec-Bec?" Mokuba asked, using, her pet name._

"_Oh, nothing!" Rebecca replied, snapping out of it._

_Mokuba looked across the street to see the vendor. "Are you in the mood for some fruit? We can go get some." Mokuba suggested._

"_No, it's not that." Rebecca told him. "I've always wanted a tree that bore fruit. My grandpa doesn't have time to take me out to look for fruit tree seeds. Anzu is busy with her dancing, and I didn't want to ask Yugi and the rest of the guys."_

"_You could've always asked me." Mokuba whispered. "I would have done it for you."_

_Rebecca gasped. "Really?"_

"_Yup!" Mokuba replied happily. "In fact, I'll do that for you! What kind of fruit tree would you like?"_

_Rebecca tilted her head in thought, and a slow smile appeared. _

"_Surprise me." she replied._

_**End of Flashback**_

"You're in some deep shit." Seto told his brother bluntly, never looking up from his computer.

"Oh, come on!" Mokuba whined. "I know you have certain secrets and tricks to get on the good side of women during your corporate meetings! You must know something!"

Sighing, Seto took a break from typing and faced Mokuba. "It's December, am I correct?"

"Yeah, it's December twelfth." Mokuba replied.

"What Yuletide carols do you know of that involves fruit?" Seto pressed.

Mokuba tapped his chin. "Figgy pudding from We Wish You a Merry Christmas?"

"No! No one knows what the hell figgy is! Try again." Seto rolled his eyes.

"Pumpkin pie from Sleigh Ride?" Mokuba tried.

"Pumpkin is a vegetable." Seto sighed. "And pumpkins do not grow on trees."

"So is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable?" Mokuba asked.

"That's not the issue. Try again." Seto snapped, getting impatient.

Mokuba thought long and hard, and finally a bell went off.

"Pears from Twelve Days of Christmas!" Mokuba cried.

"Bingo." Seto smirked. "The girl said for it to be a surprise, right? I'm sure pear trees are the last fruits on her list."

"Awesome!" Mokuba cried. "I'm going to buy her tree right now!"

Mokuba ran out, and Seto chuckled, thinking that he was going to purchase some pear tree seeds. But oh no…

_**Christmas Day**_

"Bec-Bec, Merry Christmas!" Mokuba grinned proudly.

Rebecca's eyes were wide in shock as she stared at the six foot pear tree in her front yard. Roland and KaibaCorp's foliage personnel planted the already fruit producing tree. Seto showed up just to make sure his brother wasn't flattened like a flapjack by the plant.

"Wow…this is too cool!" Rebecca gushed. "Thanks, Mokie!"

Rebecca enveloped Mokuba in a hug and kissed his cheek. Mokuba blushed as he hugged his girlfriend back. "You're welcome."

Suddenly, a huge snowball flew out of nowhere and hit Mokuba's back. Mokuba fell forward on top of Rebecca from the force of the snowball. The two adolescents' eyes widened as Mokuba's lips landed on hers. Both of their faces were red as the feel of each other's soft lips captivated them.

Roland looked around for the culprit and saw Seto wiping snow from his hands.

"Mr. Kaiba, did you mean to do that?" Roland asked, a bit shocked.

"I can be a good person once in a while, right?" Seto replied, snickering.

The two finally parted and got up, still blushing.

At that moment, a medium sized bird poked its head from the pear tree.

Mokuba's eyes brightened. "Look, Bec-Bec! It's a partridge in a pear-"

"Don't." Seto cut in.

Just then, the festive bird flew out of the pear tree, targeting Rebecca.

"Ack!" Rebecca cried, running away from the partridge.

The fowl continued its pursuit, relentlessly squawking.

"Mokuba…where exactly did you get that tree?" Seto asked as he watched the chase.

"From a forest." Mokuba replied simply.

All Seto did was face palm as Rebecca ran from the wild partridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, this was short and sweet! I hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Chapter 2 will be Polarshipping! Don't forget to vote on my poll! I still need four more oneshot pairings. This is PRK saying ja ne! :3<strong>


End file.
